conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pokkian
O Pokkian é uma tentativa de fundir línguas latinas orientais com o francês. Basicamente, substantivos adjetivos e casos derivam do romeno e conjugação, verbos e artigos do francês. Há vários empréstimos de outras línguas: polonês, grego, latim, turco e mongol, em ordem decrescente de importância. História (ficcional) Os primeiros relatos do Pokkian datam de 632 d.C., por meio de registros de prisioneiros franceses no norte da Moldávia. O Pokkian caiu na obscuridade em 1272 quando o Império Mongol conquistou a região. O Pokkian apareceu em forma escrita em 1528. O texto mais antigo conhecido é La Revelecie, um longo épico baseado no Apocalipse, ou Livro das Revelações. O poema começa com: :Dumpnezu, nous croyons dans twoy venenc, :Dans vous, nous esporons, :Quoique le tempus ire venic, :Nous solos sommes sauvons. :(Deus, esperamos em sua fé :Em vós, nós acreditamos. :Ainda que o tempo da ira esteja chegando :Nós seremos salvos.) A literatura Pokkian desapareceu em torno de 1614, quando o Império Otomano conquistou Pokceria a 1824, quando Pecre Marcov conquistou a independência. Fonética e escrita O Pokkian geralmente usa o transicional romeno. A pronúncia é a seguinte: *'A' A como em F''a''ther *'Б' B como em B''ook *'Ă''' E como em Ros'e'''s (usado em palavras de origem francesa) *'C''' C como em C'at ou S como em's'upper *'D D como em D'og *'E E como em E'lephant *'F F como em F'un *'G G como em G'ag *'H H como em H'ello *'I I como em I'''nk *Î''' Foneticamente idêntico a Ă, mas usado em palavras de origem romena ou eslava. *'J' Zh como em Trea's'''ure *'Л''' L como em L'ake *'M M como em M'ilk *'N N como em N'''ame *Ω''' O como em O'''ak *П''' P como em K'ite *'P R como em R'um *'S S como em S'nake *'T T como em T'oy *'U U como em F'u'''n *'V''' V como em V'''ase *Ѹ''' W como em W'ater *'Y I como em P'i'''e *'Ц''' Z como em Z'oo *'DѮ J como em 'J'ack Morfologia * T só é usado no começo da palavra, com c no meio e D no fim, com exceção da 3ª pessoa do plural, -''enc''. * "mpn" é mais usado que "mn". * A letra H é opcional * A combinação de letras "vi' é também opcional. Substantivos * Há dois gêneros: masculino e feminino * Há três casos: nominativo (por exemplo, la rege), genitivo (la regelui) e acusativo (la legele). Artigos Há dois artigos: le para substantivos masculinos e la para femininos. Adjetivos Os adjetivos concordam em gênero com os substantivos. *Exemplo: La floare rosue (A flor vermelha) Verbos Verbos regulares em -''er'' são conjugados como segue: -''es'' (1ª pessoa do singular) -''es'' (2ª pessoa informal do singular) -''e'' (3ª pessoa do singular) -''ons'' (1ª pessoa do plural) -''ez'' (2ª pessoa singular formal) -''ent'' (3ª pessoa do plural) Passado simples: -''ai'' (1ª pessoa do singular) -''as'' (2ª pessoa do singular) -''a'' (3ª pessoa do singular) -''ames'' (1ª pessoa do plural) -''asces'' (2ª pessoa do plural, formal) -''renc'' (3ª pessoa do plural) Futuro: -''erai'' (1ª pessoa do singular) -''ras'' (2ª pessoa do singular) -''ra'' (3ª pessoa do singular) -''ons'' (1ª pessoa do plural) -''iz'' (2ª pessoa do plural, formal) -''onc'' (3ª pessoa do plural) * Esse (ser) é conjugado como segue: Sui (1ª pessoa do singular) Es (2ª pessoa do singular) Esc (3ª pessoa do singular Sum (1ª pessoa do plural) Eces (2ª pessoa do plural, formal) Sun (3ª pessoa do plural) * Para se conjugar um verbo no passado, usa-se o auxiliar avoir (ter) e substitui-se er por é''. Exemplo: *''J'ai mangé le Mîmîligî în souper ulcim zi. *Eu comi o mingau no jantar ontem "último dia" * Para conjugar um verbo no futuro, usa-se o auxiliar aller (ir) e o verbo permanece no infinitivo. Exemplo: *''Nous allons marcher a le gympnais urmîcor zi'' *Nós vamos andar ao ginásio amanhã "próximo dia * Adjetivos concordam em gênero com o substantivo. Exemplo: La floare rosue (A flor vermelha) Conjugation Sintaxe A ordem sintática usual é S V O (Sujeito Verbo Objeto) Adjetivos vêm depois dos substantivos. Relações com outras línguas Os falantes do Pokkian vêem mais parentesco com o francês e o romeno do que com outras línguas latinas. Ambas as línguas são ensinadas rotineiramente nas escolas como segundas línguas. Eis abaixo uma comparação do versículo 3:16 do Evangelho de João em Pokkian em outras línguas latinas, em polonês e no alemão de Lutero: *''Dumpnezu, il amores ce la lume so, il a donna ses singur fiu, ed ils qui croyenc dans il allenc ne pas morienc, mais avenc viaca ecern.'' (Pokkian) *''Dumnezeu dragoste art.hot. lume so much that el acordat lui unic Fiu so that fiecare cine believes înăuntru pe el Mai nu a fi pierdut numai Mai have etern viaţă.'' (romeno) *''Dieu aimies les mondial de sorte que il donnait son unique Fils , pour que tout le monde qui croit dans lui Mai pas être égaré mais Mai prendre éternelle vie.'' (francês) *''Porque de tal manera amó Dios al mundo, que ha dado a Su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel en Él cree, no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna.'' (castelhano) *''Porque Deus amou ao mundo de tal maneira que deu o seu Filho unigênito, para que todo o que nele crê não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna.'' (português) *''Deus diligo orbis terrarum adeo ut is gave suus tantum Filius , ut sulum quisnam puto in him may non defluo tamen may have eternus vita.'' (latim) *''Bóg kochany ten świat tak dużo ów on dał jego jedynak , byle tylko każdy który wierzy w jego maj nie stracić orientację oprócz maj mieć wieczny życie.'' (polonês) *''Also hat Gott die Welt geliebt, daß er seinen eingeborenen Sohn gab, auf daß alle, die an ihn glauben, nicht verloren werden, sondern das ewige Leben haben.'' (alemão) Ligações externas *Conlang Wikia (Inglês) - Pokkian http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Pokkian